


Bref, j’ai un petit copain

by orphan_account



Series: Le Tour du Cadran [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crack, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le retour à la vie, ce n’est pas simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bref, j’ai un petit copain

**Author's Note:**

> Ces drabbles ont été composés sur le modèle de la série _Bref_ de Kyan Khojandi et Bruno Muschio.

1.

Bref.

Le retour à la vie, ce n'est pas simple. D'abord, il faut constater les dégâts causés par la précédente bataille du Sanctuaire. Par exemple, le trou béant dans le toit du sixième. Ou la tranchée de 3,6 mètres de profondeur sur le palier du dixième. Ou encore, les quatorze colonnes abattues au cinquième, soit chez moi. J'imagine que mon temple ne tient debout que par la grâce de la déesse.

« Tu viens dîner chez moi, ce soir ? demande Aiolos. J'ai acheté des kourabiés. »

Ah, j’oubliais. Mon frère est lui aussi ressuscité.

Bref, le retour à la vie, ce n'est pas simple.

oOo

2.

Bref.

Saga ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner ses erreurs. Du coup, il ne fait rien. Ou plutôt, si : il envoie paître tous ceux qui s'avisent de rester plus de cinq minutes dans son temple sans y être invités.

« Et moi, je crèche où ? » hurle Kanon, planté sur le palier du troisième.

Sa voix porte autant que celle d'un chauffeur de foule lors d'une manifestation syndicale.

Je me retourne dans mon lit. Il fait chaud, mon frère est en vie, Shion est redevenu Pope et Saga fait de nouveau chier le monde.

Bref, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

oOo

3.

Bref.

J'ai retrouvé mes potes. Il y a Mû, qui occupe la première Maison avec son apprenti. Le quota de blagues potaches a singulièrement augmenté avec l'arrivée du petit Tibétain au Sanctuaire.

« Surveille un peu mieux ton mioche, sinon la prochaine fois, je le trucide d'un coup de Galaxian Explosion ! » hurle Kanon sur le palier du premier.

Il faut le comprendre : ses cheveux sont devenus orange après un shampooing.

Il y a également Milo, qui s'interroge actuellement sur sa sexualité en plus de sa résurrection.

« Je crois que je suis gay », dit-il tout en matant Shura du Capricorne.

Bref, j'ai retrouvé mes potes.

oOo

4.

Bref.

J'ai l'impression que Camus du Verseau m'en veut.

Indice numéro un : il n'arrête pas de me fixer quand il croit que je ne le vois pas et lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il fait semblant de regarder ailleurs.

Indice numéro deux : il émet une espèce de borborygme digne d'un Grec mal embouché chaque fois que je lui dis bonjour.

Indice numéro trois : il a dégainé son sourire hyper agaçant à ma blague sur la moussaka surgelée de Saga lors de la soirée hebdomadaire et malheureusement obligatoire de la garde dorée.

Bref, je crois que Camus du Verseau me prend pour un idiot.

oOo

5.

Bref.

Il y a un truc entre le Grand Pope et le vieux maître. C'est Aphrodite qui l'a dit à Milo :

« Je te juuure, ils faisaient leur petite affaire dans la salle de cérémonie ! »

Qui l'a dit à Camus :

« C'est Shion qui se le tapait ! »

Qui l'a répété à Aldébaran :

« Il paraît que le Pope avait juste retroussé son manteau… »

Qui a lâché le morceau à Angelo :

« C'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde ! »

Qui s'est fendu d'un :

« À leur âge, ils baisent plus que nous, c'est déguelasse. »

À Shura.

Bref, il y a un truc entre le Grand Pope et le vieux maître.

oOo

6.

Bref.

Kanon squatte chez Milo.

Résultat, le huitième étage est devenu un no man's land infranchissable pour qui souhaite traverser l'Escalier sacré dans le sens de la montée ou de la descente. Si par malheur un tel est obligé de se rendre au palais, il s'expose à :

a/ rencontrer le Scorpion qui n'en peut plus de sa cohabitation forcée et cherchera à retenir sa victime pour lui faire part de ses innombrables doléances ;

b/ rencontrer Kanon qui traîne en caleçon dans les parties communes du temple en plus de mettre la pagaille dans les affaires du Scorpion.

Bref, Kanon pourrit la vie de Milo.

oOo

7.

« Tu pourrais me prêter vingt drachmes ? »

Bref, comme d'habitude, mon frère est fauché comme les blés.

Il n'a jamais su gérer son argent. Déjà tout petit, il dépensait les quelques oboles données par son maître pour acheter des bonbons avec Saga.

Plus tard, ce fut pour s'enfiler des bières que Saga cachait sous une dalle descellée du troisième.

Et aussi des cadeaux divers et variés à ses autres amis, mais surtout à Saga.

Puis des pâtisseries grasses et sucrées dont il me gavait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion…

« Prête-m'en plutôt quarante, je suis un peu juste ce mois-ci. »

Bref, mon frère est fauché.

oOo

8.

Bref.

Tous les vendredis matins, c’est castagne.

Ordre du Grand Pope, avec tirage au sort pour désigner les deux combattants et interdiction formelle d'utiliser le Cosmos histoire de limiter les dégâts.

Les premiers désignés par une main innocente (celle de Shaka) se trouvent être Saga et Aiolos.

On refait tout de suite un nouveau tirage au sort.

Je me retrouve en face de Shura, qui me regarde de travers. Ça tombe bien, mes poings me démangeaient depuis que je l'avais croisé, le lendemain de la Résurrection.

Il tranche dans le vif, je lui rentre dans le lard.

Bref, nous devenons potes.

oOo

9.

Bref.

Camus et moi partons en mission. Ensemble. Alors qu'il me prend pour le dernier des imbéciles.

Je suis mort de trouille. J'ai peur de dire un truc tellement stupide qu'il va se contenter de me sourire en secouant la tête d'un air navré pendant quatre jours.

Nous partons pour la Russie demain à la première heure. Ordre du seigneur Shion : lever des fonds auprès d'un riche mécène pour financer la reconstruction du Sanctuaire.

« Et pourquoi il ne nous envoie pas braquer une banque, tant qu'il y est ! » a hurlé Kanon, qui entretemps est revenu squatter au troisième.

Camus a secoué la tête d'un air désapprobateur. J'ai senti un sac de pierres tomber dans mon estomac.

Bref, Camus et moi partons en mission.

oOo

10.

Bref.

Je n'ai pas décroché les mâchoires tout le temps qu’a duré le décollage. Histoire de limiter les risques de sortir une connerie. Camus pense que je lui fais la gueule.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis-le.

— Mais non, c'est pas ça.

— Alors c'est quoi ?

— C'est rien.

— Visiblement, c'est tout sauf rien. »

Je ne réponds pas. Il pince les lèvres. Avant de lâcher :

« C'est parce que tu me considères toujours comme un traître ? »

J'essaie de bondir de mon siège pour aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes et me maudire en toute tranquillité, mais ma ceinture est toujours attachée.

Bref, je suis trop con.

oOo

11.

Bref.

J'avais des tas d'a priori sur la Russie : le Kremlin, les kolkhozes, les datchas, la vodka, le bortsch, et des températures avoisinant les moins trente même au plus fort de l'été.

Conclusion : nous avons passé quatre jours coincés entre un hôtel grand luxe et un club hyper branché de la capitale. Pas de paysan russe vantant les mérites du communisme sur un air de balalaïka. En revanche, de la vodka. Beaucoup de vodka.

« Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool », a dit Camus en souriant alors qu'il en était à sa quatrième bouteille (sans doute.)

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé à poil dans mon lit. Tout seul.

Bref...

oOo

12.

Bref.

Je crois que Camus me drague, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que Kanon le surnomme la Reine des Glaces. Aucun sentiment ne semble affleurer à la surface de son visage hyper séduisant, aucun de ses gestes élégants et sexy ne trahit ses pensées les plus secrètes.

Alors du coup, je me demande s'il me drague ou s'il se paye juste ma tête.

La mission est mortellement ennuyeuse. Camus négocie à coup de phrases tellement bien tournées que son interlocuteur ne se rend absolument pas compte qu'il se fait embobiner. Interlocuteur qui veut à tout prix me faire visiter sa datcha demain soir. Camus pince les lèvres.

oOo

13.

Camus a sa tête des mauvais jours, de ceux où il s'apprête à se laisser trucider par son disciple pour lui permettre d'atteindre le zéro absolu ou de balancer une Athéna Exclamation à un pote.

Le mécène me drague, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il est tellement occupé à essayer de me séduire qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on le déleste de l'intégralité de son assurance-vie.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Camus est tellement furieux que je ne suis pas certain que le mécène vive assez longtemps pour transférer l'argent.

Oh.

Bref, Camus est jaloux.

oOo

14.

Bref.

Camus me drague. Il est super adorable quand il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui. Dans le genre adorable-sexy. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tiré le gros lot. En plus c'est un gentleman, il n'a pas cherché à profiter de moi lorsque j'étais bourré (après deux verres de vodka.)

À l'aéroport, il m'offre une vatroushka. [1] C'est dégueulasse, mais je fais semblant d'aimer parce que je ne veux pas le vexer. Penser à vomir avant d'embarquer, sinon je risque de repeindre les parois de l'avion à la première turbulence.

Bref, Camus me drague, et je crois que je suis un petit peu amoureux.

[1] Petit clin d'oeil à l'excellente fic de [Tiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiya/pseuds/Tiya), [Détection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017068).

oOo

15.

Bref.

Nous sommes rentrés au Sanctuaire. Passer de moins quarante à plus trente-huit à l'ombre a pas mal émoussé notre sens des convenances. Juste avant d'entreprendre la montée des Marches, Camus a pris ma main dans la sienne. Ses doigts sont longs et fins, un peu froids, et je me demande quel effet ils feront lorsqu'ils glisseront sur mes fesses avant de...

« Putain, y en a qui se sont pas emmerdés, en Russie ! » a hurlé Kanon lorsqu'il nous a vus.

J'ai grimacé, Camus a balancé une pique, Kanon a répondu avec une vacherie, Camus a contre-attaqué d'une vanne salace.

Bref, je suis amoureux.

oOo

16.

Bref.

Nous sommes arrivés devant mon temple. Il penche de plus en plus vers la droite ; si c'était une tour, on se croirait à Pise.

Camus piétine devant le péristyle. Je fais passer mon sac de la main gauche à la main droite sans savoir quoi en faire.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Camus, pas le sac.

Il soupire. Je me gratte la gorge.

« Je vais te laisser, dit-il. Rentrer dans mon temple. »

Je comprends qu'il n'a pas envie de me quitter. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je propose :

« Tu veux prendre un dernier café ? »

Il sourit. Je souris.

Bref, j'ai un petit copain.

~Fin~


End file.
